Yugi's Yami
by cillanasky
Summary: The Duel Monsters are restless, the Yugioh gang wonder why.


**Title:** Yugi's Yami

**Genre:** General

**Rating:** T

**Characters:** Yugi, Tea, Joey, Mai, Seto, Serenity, Mokuba, OC's and Others.

**Summary:** The Duel Monsters are restless, the Yugioh gang wonder why.

**Notes:** This is one of my _One Wild Night Stories_, and while all my stories can be read on their own, this story does fill in some of the Blanks _One Wild Night Equals One Wild Morning_ didn't answer. Check my Profile for Story order. (At the time that this story was posted this is Story 3 of 7)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yugioh and that's that.

**

* * *

**

Yugi's Yami

_The duel monsters are restless tonight,_ Yugi Motou thought as he looked out of his bedroom window.

It was six months after Atemu the sprit of the puzzle had left for the afterlife and things had gotten back to normal in Yugi's life, so to feel the duel monsters restlessness was worrying to him – what was disturbing them this night?

-

Mai Valentine looked down at her opponent, "Harpy Lady, wipe out the rest of his life points with rose whip." she said.

The harpy did so and Mai won the game, but when the Harpy didn't instantly disappear, Mai started to get worried, "Hey what's going on?" she asked, as the Harpy started to cry out with delight.

-

Tristan Taylor snarled, as he walked though the streets of Domino, the duel monsters were happy about something and he didn't like it. If the duel monsters were happy that could only mean trouble for him, and his secrets.

-

Ishizu Ishtar looked up to see her brother running towards her. "Sister," Marik cried out. "What's going on with the duel monsters?"

Ishizu looked down at the old Egyptian children's story she was looking at - it was called _The Princess of Games and the Prince of Heart_. "I don't know Marik." Ishizu replied.

-

Joey Wheeler was worried about his sister, he was talking to Serenity on the phone when he heard her cry out in pain, when Joey asked her what was wrong, Serenity just told him that she had to go and hung up on him.

Joey had tried to call her back but to no avail, now Joey was pacing around his room waiting for Serenity to call him back and tell him that she was alright. That was when he saw the duel monsters.

Joey grabbed the phone and dialled a number, "Are you seeing dis Yug?" he asked, when Yugi answered, "I'm coming over."

-

Seto Kaiba was passed out on his bed, he had just put in a 36 hour day and the only thing on his mind was sleep.

He had just shut his eyes when the phone rang, Seto reached up and grabbed the Handset from the side of his bed, "This had better be life or death," he snarled to the person on the other end of the line. "Or you will not be able to get a job in this town for the next fifty years."

"Sorry, Mr. Kaiba," the night guard replied. "But there have been a large number of complaints about your duel disks malfunctioning, coming in sir."

"How the hell are they malfunctioning?" Seto growled.

"Er, if you look out of your window sir," the man said. "You'll see the problem."

Seto sat up and forced his eyes open… and saw one of his Blue Eyes White Dragon's staring at him "What the…!?!" he stammered out, as he looked out the window, and saw the other two flapping around his mansion, "What's going on here!?!"

"We were hoping that you knew sir." The man replied, as the Blue Eyes in his bedroom started to look around for something.

"Issue a statement saying this event is not a glitch in the Duel Disk system." Seto snarled, as he hung up on the guard. Seto then began to type in another phone number, "What are you looking for?" he asked the Dragon, as he waited for Yugi to pick up the phone.

The Blue Eyes looked at him, with a look that Seto could swear was confusion on its face.

Seto shook his head as Yugi answered the phone, "What the hell is going on Yugi!?!" Seto snarled at his rival.

-

What Seto didn't know was that the Blue Eyes was looking for Seto's new born twins, who Serenity Wheeler had just given birth to, in which the first born son's destiny would affect all the duel monsters in time to come.

* * *

Five Years later…

* * *

Tea Motou was restless.

She couldn't sleep and she had kicked her husband awake, several times in the past couple of hours. She was heavily pregnant, and felt the baby could come at any moment.

"Tea?" Yugi mumbled, after Tea had woken him up again, "Are you alright?"

"Yugi, I think the Baby is coming!" Tea yelled, as she started to feel a contraction.

Yugi jumped out of bed and moved to help her.

-

Mai woke up beside her boyfriend, when she felt that something was not right.

She looked out of the window and saw the duel monsters were on the move again, all of the ones she saw looked very excited about something, "Joey," she snapped. "Wake up, it's happening again."

Joey grunted and rolled over, but didn't wake up.

Mai climbed out of their bed and grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen, she then walked back to the bedroom and dumped the water on Joey's face. "Joey!" she growled at him, "Look out the window!"

After shooting Mai a dirty look Joey got up and looked out the window, "What is it dis time?" he asked, "Yug and I couldn't figure out why the monsters appeared five years ago, so why would dey be out in force again tonight?"

"I don't know Joey," Mai replied. "Why don't you ask Yugi?"

"I think I will." Joey said as he went to grab the phone.

-

Mokuba Kaiba looked up at the night sky, he was just coming home from a date with a nice woman, he was going to go back out with her again on Saturday night, screw whatever his big brother thought, Seto really had to get out of the boardroom every now and again – the last woman that Mokuba knew that Seto had spent any real time with was Serenity Wheeler, not that Seto would willingly admit it – some female company could do Seto a world of good.

That was when a Blue Eyes came out of nowhere and nearly landed on Mokuba, "Seto!" He yelled, towards the house, "If this is your idea of a joke it's not funny!"

The window to Seto's bedroom opened, "I am not doing this Mokuba!" Seto yelled in response, "Get your butt inside the house right now!"

-

Yugi looked down at the small wiggling bundle in his arms that was his daughter, as he passed her to her tired but happy mother. "I think she looks like you." He said.

Tea looked at her daughter, "She has your hair colour though," she pointed out. "When are you going to tell the others?"

"When the sun comes up," Yugi replied. "I think you might want to get some rest before everyone comes storming in here wanting to see the baby."

Tea nodded, as her eyes started to shut Yugi took their daughter from her and placed the little girl in the bassinet beside Tea's bed.

Yugi and Tea were so caught up with their new born daughter, that they didn't notice the Dark Magician and the Dark Magician Girl outside their window, watching the scene.

-

Joey was starting to panic now, he couldn't get hold of Yugi, and so he and Mai were headed over to the game shop to find out if everything was alright.

They had just gotten to the back door when Kaiba and Mokuba turned up, "What are you doing here moneybags?" Joey snapped at Kaiba as he started to pound on the door.

"I would have thought Yugi would have put in a dog flap for you, for whenever you come over." Kaiba replied.

Joey spun around and tried to attack Kaiba, but Mai grabbed hold of his arm, "Joey, why don't you and Kaiba act your age, for once!" she snapped, as she looked at the CEO, "Seriously Kaiba, why are you here?" she asked him.

"I thought that would be obvious," Kaiba answered, as he pointed to a rogue Duel Monster that was running down the street. "Yugi had better have an answer for what's happening this time around or there will be hell to pay!"

The back door to the game shop opened and Solomon Motou was standing there with arms folded, "Joey? Mai? What are you doing here at this hour in the morning?"

"We need to talk to Yugi, gramps," Joey answered, as baby dragon flew past a very annoyed looking Kaiba in hyperactive circles. "As you can see things are getting a little crazy out here."

Solomon watched the dragon fly off, "Yugi's not here," He said. "Tea went into labor this morning… they're at the Hospital right now!"

"Tea's having the baby?" Mai gasped, "Which hospital are they at? Come on Joey, we have got to get there now!"

-

Seto looked at his brother as they followed the Wheelers car to the hospital, "What is it Mokuba?" he asked.

"The duel monsters," Mokuba replied. "Maybe they are celebrating the birth of Yugi's child."

Seto laughed, "Mokuba why would the duel monsters even care that Yugi had a child?" he said. "And besides that wouldn't explain what happened five years ago."

"Well maybe some one else connected to the duel monsters had a child." Mokuba pointed out.

"If that's the case can you tell me who?" Seto replied, "Because, I'm pretty sure it's not Marik, Ishizu or even Yugi for that matter, they were too busy dealing with Bakura who I also doubt would have been willing to add to the human race at the time."

"It could be you." Mokuba said quietly.

Seto spun around and glared at Mokuba, "That's not funny Mokuba," Seto growled at his younger brother. "I would know if a woman was having my child and besides there was only one candidate at that moment in time that could have filled that role… and we would have known all about it if she did."

"How do you know for sure?" Mokuba asked.

"Because, the only girl I got involved with at that moment in time was Wheeler's sister," Seto replied. "Somehow I don't think the mutt and her two lover boys, Taylor and Devlin, would have rolled over and played dead if I got their precious Serenity pregnant now, would they?"

"You have a point there," Mokuba said. "Joey hasn't tried to kill you, anytime in the past five years has he?"

Seto turned away from his brother and looked out the limo window, Wheeler's sister wouldn't of had his child if she fell pregnant anyway, she hated him as much as that stupid idiot brother of hers, how the hell the woman got though his defences in the first place he did not know, he never lost control and being drunk was no excurse, now she haunted his dreams every now and again – over a few weeks after the event, he was able to put back together the peaces of what had happened that night, she was sick of Taylor and Devlin and she decided to come over and talk to him, he ignored her at first, but when she asked him why he always had to act like a cold hearted bastard, when she knew he really wasn't… Well one thing lead to another and Seto offered to take her anywhere she wanted to go, when Joey found a microphone and started to abuse everyone's ears while Yugi tried to wrestle it from him.

Serenity had told him to take her away from her brother before she died from embarrassment, and Seto guided her out of the building to his waiting limo, that was when things started to get hot and heavy between them. Looking back he couldn't believe that his first time was in the back seat of this limo with a Wheeler, of all people - if Mokuba knew that he probably would want to sit up the front with the driver - the night ended in his bed where he finally passed out after their third or fourth session, totally unaware of what was going to happen when he woke up in a few hours time.

"Seto?" Mokuba asked. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Mokuba," Seto answered. "Just remembering some things."

-

Serenity Wheeler heard her son calling out in the night, worried she went to check on him.

Her daughter Paige was still sleeping quite peacefully in her bed when she looked into her twin children's bedroom, but Peter was tossing and turning, calling out a name that Serenity hadn't heard in years, one that she had never told her children.

-

Yugi was sleeping quite peacefully, in a chair beside Tea's bed, when he felt a pair of arms grab him from behind, waking him up, "Hey what's the big idea?" he yelped.

"Why didn't you tell us Tea was having the baby, Yug?" Joey asked, as he let Yugi go, "Hey, where's the baby?" he added, as Tea started to wake up.

"Are you blind as well as stupid, Wheeler?" Kaiba asked, from behind Joey. "It's sleeping next to Tea." Mai was already looking into the crib.

"Joey? Kaiba?" Yugi asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Have you looked out your window tonight Yugi?" Kaiba replied, "Because if you had you might have noticed that the duel monsters have been out and about again."

"What?" Yugi moved to the window where he saw the Dark Magician and the Dark Magician Girl floating outside the window, the monsters looked at Yugi, smiled, nodded and disappeared, the rest of the frolicking monsters followed suit, as the sun began to rise.

"What did you see, Yugi?" Tea asked, as their daughter began to wake up.

"The duel monsters were out and about again last night," Yugi answered. "I don't know why though."

"Hey, maybe they wanted to congratulate you and Tea, Yug." Joey said.

"That doesn't explain what happened five years ago, Joey," Yugi replied, as he picked up the baby and passed her to Tea. "I wasn't a father then, and I don't think anyone else that was heavily connected to the history of duel monsters had any children planed in their near future at the time."

"Huh? Well maybe Kaiba had a kid without telling us." Joey joked, as Kaiba's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I didn't realize you wanted to become an uncle that badly, Wheeler," Kaiba snarled in response. "Maybe I should have tried for a second date with your sister."

"What the hell are you talking about, Kaiba?" Joey snapped back, "My sister doesn't have any kids."

"I would hope not," Kaiba replied. "Because, if I was going to have a child five years ago - she would've been the mother of it."

Joey looked at Kaiba as if he was about to throw up, "Yeah well, if you had gotten her pregnant you wouldn't be here to annoy us, that's for sure," he said. "By the way Kaiba, do me a favour and don't go anywhere near my sister again, or I'll make sure you'll be singing a very high soprano for the rest of your life."

Mai cut in before Kaiba could respond, "Hey, no bloodshed you two," she said. "I don't think Yugi and Tea would want their baby corrupted by hearing you two threatening to kill each other."

"Is the baby, a boy or a girl?" Mokuba, who had wisely stayed quiet, while Seto and Joey had their usual argument, asked.

Yugi looked at Tea who nodded, "Guys," Yugi started. "This is our daughter…"

"Yami." Tea finished.

Mai cried out with delight, Joey looked like the kangaroo that liked staring at car headlights, Mokuba's jaw dropped and Kaiba… Kaiba rased an eyebrow.

"I could have sworn you where going to have a boy!" Joey managed to say after a few seconds.

-

About ten minutes later Seto decided to leave, "Yugi," he said. "I've been meaning to give you this." Seto passed Yugi a small package.

"What is it?" Yugi asked.

"It's for your daughter," Seto replied, as he turned to leave. "Because, if she is anything like you… she is going to need it." Seto looked at Mokuba, "Mokuba lets go, I think Yugi and Tea need their rest." With that Seto walked out of the hospital room, Mokuba following behind him.

-

Yugi looked at the small package that he held in his hands, as he took off the paper it was wrapped in.

"What did Kaiba give you, Yugi?" Tea asked.

"It's a duel deck for Yami," Yugi replied, as he looked though the cards – the deck almost mirrored his own. "For when she's old enough to use it."

"Why would Kaiba give Yami a duel deck?" Joey asked.

"That's a question you have to ask Kaiba, Joey." Yugi answered.

"I think it's a sign of respect," Mai said. "Kaiba might not like Yugi very much, but he respects him."

"It might also mean that he cares as well," Tea added. "If that's the one thing Kaiba finds hard to show is the fact that he can care."

-

Serenity answered the telephone, it was her brother Joey and he sounded excited, "Joey, calm down, what's going on?" She asked.

"Tea's had the Baby." Joey cried, from the other end of the line.

"Oh my god!" Serenity replied, "That's wonderful news, Joey, did they have a boy or a girl?"

"They have a cute little baby girl," Joey answered. "You should see her Seren, she has hair that's tri-coloured just like Yugi's."

Serenity smiled at that, "What's her name, Joey?" she asked.

"Didn't I tell you that, sis?" Joey replied, "It's Yami."

"Yami? That was the name that…" Serenity slapped a hand to her mouth when she realized that she had almost told Joey about Peter.

"Serenity?" Joey asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Joey," Serenity replied, quickly changing the subject. "Yami, huh? Wasn't that one of the names for the sprit that was in Yugi's puzzle?"

"Yeah it was," Joey answered. "Look sis I gotta go, Mai and I want to throw a small welcome home party for the new arrival, so I'll talk to you later sis."

"I'll see you later, Joey." Serenity replied, and she hung up the phone.

_That was close,_ Serenity thought, as she walked into the living area of the apartment that she shared with her mother. _I nearly told Joey about the twins and signed Kaiba's death sentence at the same time!_

Serenity sat down and watched Paige try to challenge Peter to a game of duel monsters, while Peter tried to draw a picture of something, the girl had discovered the game a few months ago and was showing signs of loving the game as much as her father and Uncle, Peter on the other hand only played the game to stop his sister from badgering him too much, Peter liked watching duelling matches however, and always supported his sister whenever she duelled.

Serenity was worried about Peter, although he showed no signs of remembering whatever he was dreaming last night, she wondered if her son was dreaming about the sprit of the puzzle or Yugi and Tea's little girl.

Peter got up and gave his mother the picture that he drew, "I'm going to play with Paige now, mum." He said, as he pulled out his duel deck and walked back to his sister.

Serenity looked at the picture that her son had drawn - it was of a little girl with tri-coloured hair sitting on a park bench and underneath the picture Peter written the girl's name.

It was… YAMI.

The End

**

* * *

**

Extra Notes:

Feel free to review. Remember this is one my One Wild Night Stories, so if you want to know what happens next… Check my profile to find the title of the next story. 


End file.
